justdancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Master Hydraffe
Снимаю шляпу пред тобой! 500 очков тебе за то, что выглядишь так чертовски хорошо! Хочешь больше? Сделай правильную правку на . |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | |} К кому бы это ни относилось. Привет! Ты - любопытный кот, пришедший на мою страницу. Знай, что каждая секунда, проведенная здесь - секунда твоей жизни, которую никогда не вернуть. Но, уверен, это того стоит. Я живу в уютном теплом городке Сингапур. Да, я азиат - тебе ли не всё равно? Я не могу сказать свое настоящее имя, но если найдешь меня в Facebook - дело твоё. Как бы там ни было, могу сказать, что мои инициалы - J.K.. В следующем году мне исполнится (инфобокс в помощь). И я всех здесь уже успел достать. Смотри, ты уже потратил примерно 30 секунд своего времени. Придурок, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? ТЫ МОГ СПАСТИ КОТЁНКА ЗА ПРОШЕДШИЕ 30 секунд, НО НЕТ! Я в тебе разочарован. Но ещё раз, на написание этого у меня ушло куда больше времени. ЕЩЁ 10 секунд. Чёрт! Знаешь, сколько людей умирают от малярии за 40 секунд? МНОГО - вот сколько. Пожалуйста, закрой эту страницу и стань, наконец, полезным членом общества. (машет головой) А еще я №1 по очкам на английской Вики. Донт ток ту ми, айм фэймос XD Задай вопрос в "обсуждении участника" и я отвечу на него здесь. Почему? Потому что у меня нет жизни. Три слова, описывающие меня: дурак, принцесса, лучше-тебя, бунтарь. Немного правил На стене обсуждения писать только в случае крайней (прям крайней-крайней) необходимости. Да, иногда там одиноко, но я не хочу видеть там спам. Если проблемный вопрос на стене решён, не надо начинать дебаты или обсуждение чего-либо, если это что-то не касается меня. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не нажимать Править профайл на моей странице и тем более Опубликовать. Если я замечу, что кто-то таки нажал, этот кто-то получит предупреждение. Никакого автопроигрывания на моей стене. Если хочешь вставить музыку, выключай автопроигрывание и скрытие. Мои любимые танцоры... По личным предпочтениям 226.png|Wake Me Up Wakemeupdlc.jpg|Wake Me Up Summeralt coach 1 big.png|Summer (Sweat) Summer Sweat.jpg|Summer (Sweat) Happyalt coach 1 big.png|Happy (Sing-Along) (P1) Happy Sing.jpg|Happy (Sing Along) 75.png|Disturbia Disturbia.jpg|Disturbia 147.png|María Maria.jpg|María 169.png|Love Me Again Imagem1.jpg|Love Me Again 02-She Looks So Perfect.png|She Looks So Perfect (All Dancers) She Looks So Perfec.jpg|She Looks So Perfect 203.png|Black Widow Received m mid 1411874177664 1bbca0b76da0343387 0.jpeg|Black Widow 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Blurredlines coach 2 big.png|Blurred Lines (P2) Blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines 229.png|The Other Side Otherside.jpg|The Other Side Dontyouworrydlc coach 1 big.png|Don't You Worry Child Dontyouworrydlc.jpg|Don't You Worry Child Theway coach 1 big.png|The Way (P1) Theway.jpg|The Way Troublemakerswt coach 1 big.png|Troublemaker (Sweat) Troublemaker Sweat.jpg|Troublemaker (Sweat) 223.png|Can't Hold Us Cantholddlc.jpg|Can't Hold Us 86.png|Maneater 180px-Maneater.jpg|Maneater SJOE41 de9c1b19f 14.png|Follow The Leader (Sweat) Follow The Lider Sweat.jpg|Follow The Leader (Sweat) 82.png|Brand New Start Brandnewstart.png|Brand New Start Carelesswhisperosc coach 2 big.png|Careless Whisper (On-Stage) (P2) Carlles Wisher On Stage.jpg|Careless Whisper (On-Stage) Мои любимые песни... В серии * 99 Luftballons от Nena (Rutschen Planeten) * Applause от Lady Gaga * Bang Bang от Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj * Black Widow от Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora * Boom Clap от Charli XCX * Break Free от Ariana Grande ft. Zedd * Cool for the Summer от Demi Lovato * Crazy in Love от Beyoncé (not the cover) * Dark Horse от Katy Perry * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) от ABBA * Hey Mama от David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) от Blu Cantrell * Hot N Cold от Katy Perry * Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) от A.R. Rahman ft. The Pussycat Dolls and Nicole Scherzinger * Just Dance от Lady Gaga * Love Me Again от John Newman * Maps от Maroon 5 * In The Afternoon] от Panic! At The Disco * Oh No! от Marina and the Diamonds * Problem от Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean * Safe And Sound от Capital Cities * She Looks So Perfect от 5 Seconds Of Summer * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia * Super Bass от Nicki Minaj * Timber от Pitbull ft. Ke$ha * Toxic от Britney Spears (not the cover, hell no!) * Wake Me Up от Avicii * We Can't Stop от Miley Cyrus * What You Waiting For? от Gwen Stefani Мои любимые танцы... Судя по тому, насколько сложно или забавно танцевать * 4x4 от Miley Cyrus * Addicted To You от Avicii * Bad Romance (Official Choreo) от Lady Gaga * Bang Bang от Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj * Black Widow от Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora * Candy от Robbie Williams * Follow The Leader (SWEAT) 'от Wisin and Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez * ''Get Low от Dillon Francis ft. DJ Snake * Let's Go To The Mall от Robin Sparkles * Macarena от Los Del Rio (The Girly Team) * Part of Me от Katy Perry * Summer '''(SWEAT) от Calvin Harris * Till I Find You от Austin Mahone * Xmas Tree от Bollywood Santa * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) от Dead Or Alive Первое, что я станцевал '... в ''Just Dance 4 # Oh No! от Marina and the Diamonds '''... в ''Just Dance 2014'' # Applause от Lady Gaga ... в ''Just Dance 2015'' # Dark Horse от Katy Perry # Macarena от The Girly Team # Maps от Maroon 5 '... в ''Just Dance 2016 # Hey Mama от David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack '''... в ''Just Dance 2017 # ''Hips Don’t Lie от Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean Мои любимые песни Вне серии * ***Flawless от Beyoncé * 7/11 от Beyoncé * Baby Don't Lie от Gwen Stefani * Blank Space от Taylor Swift * Centuries от Fall Out Boy * Chandelier от Sia * Cool Kids от Echosmith * Counting Stars от OneRepublic * Elastic Heart от Sia * Feeling Good on a Wednesday от Sia (South Park) * Froot от Marina and the Diamonds * Ghost от Ella Henderson * I Really Like You от Carly Rae Jepsen * I Want You To Know от Zedd ft. Selena Gomez * La La La от Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith * L.A. Love от Fergie * Love Me Like You Do от Ellie Goulding * National Anthem от Lana Del Rey * One Last Time от Ariana Grande * Outside от Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding * Pagan Poetry от Björk * Shake It Off от Taylor Swift * What Is Love от Haddaway Чуть больше обо мне Привет, ты нашёл меня! Я Master Hydraffe, но мне больше нравится, когда меня называют JK. Я родился 5 марта 2002 в Сингапуре, в этом маленьком, но богатом островке в юго-восточной Азии. Я люблю много чего: Just Dance, South Park, Survivor (ТВ-шоу), YouTube, ютуберов, Европу (место), Бейонсе (моя королева!), комедии, друзей, Эллен Дедженерес и много чего ещё. Я говорю по-английски и по-китайски (мой второй язык); в ближайшем будущем начну учить немецкий. Вот, в принципе, и всё - ещё хоть слово обо мне, и я буду преследовать тебя ночью до твоего дома и застрелю тебя из дробовика. Шучу... Наверное. Пока! Обновление: Я понял, что люблю "горроры" (кровавые хоррор-фильмы), такие как ПИЛА и Пункт назначения. Случайный факт * Однажды, простуженный, я танцевал под mashup Built For This, и у меня сильным потоком полилась кровь из носа. Любимые музыкальные исполнители Большинство из них - поп-певцы. Список составлен в алфавитном порядке *Ariana Grande *Beyoncé (Если она тебе не нравится, прости, но мы не можем быть друзьями.) *Björk *Calvin Harris *Camilla Cabello *Carly Rae Jepsen *CupcakKe *Dua Lipa *Ellie Goulding *Katy Perry (Если не любишь её, как ты до сих пор сидишь на этой Вики, серьёзно?) *Lady Gaga *Lana Del Rey *Marina and The Diamonds *Miley Cyrus *Miranda Sings *Nicki Minaj *OneRepublic *Rihanna *Sia *Taylor Swift ВРЕМЯ ВОПРОСОВ Есть вопросы? Смело задавай их на моей стене обсуждения! Они могут касаться чего угодно: правил Вики, меня итд. Если вопрос действительно интересный, я оставлю его в этом уютном уголке моей .